


Birthday Surprise

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: He was just supposed to make dinner, so how did it end up like this?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S THE FIRST HUSBANDO'S BIRTHDAY!!! In honor of it, I wrote a quick little story. If I get some inspiration, I might make a part two later on.

Oh no.

Oh no no no.

This was not happening.

\-------------

Jakob struggled to muffle himself. This was just supposed to be a normal day. Wake up, kiss his lovely wife, and continue his butler duties from yesterday. He was on his way to make dinner when he found himself pulled into the pantry. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw _____ in a long black cloak, looking up at him with mischievous eyes.

"M-milady? What are you doing here?"

"Aw Jakob, can't I just come tell my husband to have a Happy Birthday? And I even went through the trouble of getting you a present..."

"M-my birthday? I completely forgot about that, well thank you _____. I wish I could see that present now, but I have to make Dinner right no-"

"Who said anything about getting it now?" Before Jakob could respond, _____ shrugged the cloak off, revealing her nearly bare body, the only thing covering her was a sheer, lavender and black baby doll set.

"I'm only here to give you a taste of it..."

"O-oh dear..."

\------------

That's how he ended up here, pushed up against the pantry door, moans muffled as ______ had her tongue shoved down his throat, looking into his purple eyes as she watched the internal battle the butler faced. Reluctantly, Jakob pushed her away

"L-lady ______, we really shouldn't be doing this in the pantr- ngh!" His face turned as red as the apples by him as her felt her touching his, "staff", through his trousers.

" Honey, just relax! This day's supposed to be all about you, yet you're out there doing things for me, if you don't relax..." He found his pants dropped to the ground, along with his wife, slowly trailing down while leaving various bites along the way.

"I'll just have to help you do so..."

"... C-can you be finished in 15 minutes? I have to make dinner for the camp."

"Jakob, 15 minutes is all I need..."

\-------------

"W-what even is this?! I can't even describe how awful it is!"

"Wasn't Jakob on dinner duty today?! How did this happen?!"

The majority of the mess hall was currently keeling over in either sickness or disappointment as Felicia looked down in embarrassment.

"I-I was supposed to help him with dinner, but I couldn't find him. I had to start without him."

"Well speak of the devil himself."

A strangely flustered Jakob and _____ walked into the mess hall, holding hands.

"Sorry everyone! Jakob wasn't feeling so great, but he's feeling a lot better now! So, what's for dinner?"

The two sat down together, barely touching the mystery meal. _____ talked to her sisters, while Jakob just sat there in thought.

He was really looking forward to his present tonight.


End file.
